Amelia O'Leary
by Zombies-and-Crossbows
Summary: Lost my family, finacè is dead and to top it off the Walker apocalypse happened. Join me on my story filled with firgiveness, regret, guilt, the dead eating people. You name it. Rated: M. Pairing: Daryl Dixon/OC (later)
1. Three Weeks

Amelia P.O.V

_3 weeks. _

3 weeks is the number of days it's been since the outbreak.

Since my fiancé died.

And since I've been on the hunt for my family.

I was camped out in a little shed, my sleeping bag on the floor as I listened to the crickets chirp and the wind rustle.

I let my eyes fall shut, after a few hours of laying there.

Then I heard the subtle sound of groaning in the distance. I cursed as I sprung up, checking to see if I could secure this thing more. I locked the door, using a crowbar and the latch that was there once used for an actual lock.

I sat back down, knowing that I needed to stay calm as the footsteps of the dead started to flood around the shed. I clutched my pistol waiting for a biter to break through the door.

The door rattled as one of them tried to enter the shed, I kept quiet and halted my breath for a few moments, the rattling stopped and I breathed as the footsteps got farther and farther away.

I finally laid back and relaxed a bit more, knowing the biters had passed.

_For now. _

**_Authors Note: _**

Howdy y'all!

**PLEASE DONT HURT ME**

I apologize quickly for me going MIA, but I had to leave. I had to get away from it all.

A lot of shit went down in my personal life and let's just say it left me an emotional wreck. I didn't want to deal with the reviews of 'hey update' 'update please' because they made me feel guilty knowing I had abandoned this story.

I appreciate every review you guys sent it.

So, done with this emotional shit.

I have changed the story up a bit, to make it more interesting.

The whole of it is still the same though, eventually it'll start following the story plot closely, Amelia is still Carol's younger sister, etc, etc.

Fingers crossed that my time away also made me a better writer!

And yes. I got rid of the damn dog. I'm sorry, but in the original story I planned on killing the poor thing off and couldn't bring myself to do it.

If you have any questions about the original story that was left unanswered throw me a review and I'll answer you in an authors note.


	2. Exhaustion

Amelia P.O.V

I jolted awake, something I did every morning. I never actually woke up, my anxiety wrecked body woke me up.

Rubbing my eyes I reached for the water canteen next to me and took a long drink of it.

I knew I had to leave the shed soon, before more biters came but I was so exhausted. My aching and tired body protested my movements to getting up, but I managed to get to my feet and pack my stuff up. Once everything was packed I slung the makeshift bag around my shoulders and walked out the door.

...

I had been walking for what felt like hours and my body was suffering immensely, but I kept trudging. I needed to keep going, I had no idea where to go, where I wanted to go, but I kept going.

I looked toward the sun to see the approximate time and saw it was slowly setting behind the thick woods. Cursing lowly I had to start looking for something to stay in for the night.

I attempted to climb/shimmy up a tree, my attempt was futile and needless to say my worn out body did not want to go in the tree. My muscles felt so weak and powerless that it scared me.

I hated feeling weak and defenseless. So I continued trying until I knew it was a failure and I continued on my search.

I could feel my eyes growing tired by the minutes and I was struggling to keep them open, the exhaustion was getting to me.

"Shit." I murmured in relief upon seeing a small hunting shed, obviously left here before the biters came and started running everything. Trudging my way toward the shed, I could feel my body slowly shutting down at the idea of sleep, I opened the door and was greeted by three biters.

I yelped out in surprise and stabbed one in the skull, not waiting to see it fall to the ground I turned and ran as the biters started chasing me, I felt my footing give away and I went face first into the ground. I turned quickly to see the biters coming toward me quick, I shot up to do something but the biter stilled.

And I saw an arrow sticking out of its skull, it's dead eyes stared at me before falling to the side, I looked up from the biter to see a man with his crossbow pointed directly at mehe, before anything was said my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fainted.

**_A/N: _**

Oh, shit! I bet you can take a few guesses on who saved Amelia, just sayin'...next chapter isn't going to be that eventful, but it'll start catching wind here soon. I won't update constantly like I used to, but I'll try.

ALSO: For all my wrestling fans out there I'm gonna try and get back into writing for wrestling as well, my current obsession is Dean Ambrose, so be on the look out for anything like that.

Read and review, my loves! More reviews will equal more frequent updates!


End file.
